Birthday Cake
by sproutmilk
Summary: Lavi convinces Allen to pull a prank on Kanda.  AreKan/Yullen with a splash of one-sided Allena.  Possible two-shot.
1. Birthday Cake

A/N: Shounen Ai/ BL lovers, stop at the end of part I. The rest, read on.

'Birthday Cake' T

'I Ate Your Cake' M

Part III [ ]

* * *

**Based on an AreKan/Yullen illustration "Birthday Prank?".**

**Rated: T+/M; Some harsh language [Kanda's mouth ]**

**Mode: Humour/Parody - A poke of fun at how idealized some BL literature is [there's still seriousness].  
**

**Summary: Lavi convinces Allen to pull a prank on Kanda. AreKan/Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: Fan Literature based on Katsura Hoshino's manga series, DGray-man.**

* * *

Birthday Cake

* * *

**x**

Allen Walker was mindlessly stuffing his face full of Jerry's finest cooking to his heart's content at one of tables in the dining hall. Lenalee smiled softly at her friend's silly behaviour as she made her way to sit next to the English boy after her routine coffee run to the science department. Any normal girl would have been disgusted as such a display, but Lenalee found it to be one of Allen's most endearing qualities. The Chinese exorcist continued to sit quietly as she enjoyed a hot cup of peach tea.

Just as the girl was just about to ask Allen a _significant_ question, a certain red-haired one-eyed teen inconveniently popped out of nowhere and glomped the white haired boy from behind.

'Alle—n! Want to help me prank Yuu?'

Allen swallowed his food roughly and frowned. He didn't want to get dragged into another one of Lavi's childish schemes. 'I don't think I should get involved… Remember the last time we pranked Kanda? We nearly lost our, well, _you_ know…' Allen shuddered at the terrible memory.

Lenalee giggled nervously at her two best friends as the bookman apprentice tactfully started to whine and annoy the sixteen-year-old to get him to submit to his immature little game and Allen being Allen caved in rather quickly.

'…What are we going to do?' Allen asked cautiously, defeated. Once Lavi had a prank planned, there was no way getting out of it and the sixteen-year-old was always involved somehow.

Allen blushed after hearing the prank that Lavi had in mind. _He wants me to do wha—t!_ The English boy thought as he inwardly panicked. Had Lavi gone mad? He wasn't sure how Kanda would take to something like _that_, but despite the what-if's, Allen found the opportunity to be quite curious. In the past few months, particularly after the Ark Incident in Japan, Walker had grown very fond of his Japanese comrade and had secretly fancied him at a distance. And Allen had usually gotten into fights with the latter to assure that this secret stayed intact. He didn't know how the Japanese exorcist would react if he found out about these intimate feelings. Perhaps this prank could be a way for the sixteen-year-old to finally confess? If things didn't work out, he'd just play it on the joke. That's simple and innocent enough, right?

Lavi's mischievous grin grew wider as he noticed the red tint on his friend's pale cheeks as he thought about the 'brilliant' prank that he had just come up with. Despite the sixteen-year-old's belief, Lavi knew all about the British teen's feelings towards a certain Japanese exorcist. Don't get him wrong, this game was all in good fun, but if it was a way to get the little bean sprout to finally get his feelings out in the open, the better. Now that he got he got the biggest piece to the plan, he needed to focus on its minor details.

'Lenalee, do you think you could help us make the cake?'

The Chinese girl shook her head and answered, 'No way. I'm not helping you two with such a childish prank. You should just leave Kanda alone. You know how he is'. It's true that Lenalee completely disagreed with such an immature act, but she also didn't wish to help because she secretly liked Allen herself and just before Lavi came in and so rudely interrupted, she was to ask him out on a simple date.

'Aww, but, Lenalee! It's for Yuu's birthday!' Lavi pouted.

Lenalee just shot the red head one of her infamous glares successfully shutting the latter up. The Chinese girl took her exit away from the table, withdrawing from any other chance of getting dragged in.

The two boys thought that the Asian girl seemed a bit more upset than normal, but let it go as quickly as it came.

'We could always ask Jerry?' Allen offered.

Lavi beamed. _Brilliant!_

**

* * *

**

Lunch time the next day, Allen and Lavi were getting ready to put the plan in action knowing that the samurai exorcist would be eating his usual soba or tempura meal during this time. The sixteen-year-old dusted off his black coat and tended to his red velvet cravat just before Lavi handed him the delightful pastry. The boy was dressed in his finest clothes for the occasion. The red head gave him the signal to commence, but just as soon as the white haired boy moved towards their unfortunate target, the former pulled him back.

'Wait a sec!' Lavi pulled out a tube of clear peach flavored lipgloss with sparkles and began applying generously on the English boy's porcelain lips before Allen shook him off.

'What are you doing?'

'Lipgloss. We need you to look as cute and seductive as possible. *_Moé_ is important! '

'The bloody hell did you get lipgloss?'

'Lenalee's panties drawer' Lavi stated, his face straight as if it were the most obvious answer in existence.

…_I don't even want to know_.

The white haired boy glanced back at Lavi before awkwardly making his way to the lunch tables, placing the cake down on the bench softly before sitting close to Kanda. _Too_ close. The sixteen-year-old was so close to the Japanese exorcist that he could smell his 'disgusting' odor of cream cheese cupcake icing [Lavi sprayed Allen just as he left, so there could be no objections. Walker thought that the Bookman apprentice was getting a bit carried away. The latter made him feel rather awkward; it was as if he were his best mate's personal _ball-joint doll_].

'What do you want, brat?' Kanda demanded, his voice obviously annoyed and irritable.

Allen took a deep breath to reassure himself that he could do this and that this was all just a simple birthday prank. The boy lowered his head slightly, causing his soft white bangs to fall over his silver-grey eyes, a hint of red flushed across his pale cheeks as he shifted closer to the older male. _Think '__Moé_ '_! _

'Umm, _Yuu_… I know it's been awhile since we've last spent time together and I know we are supposed to keep our relationship private and that you really dislike public displays of affection, but I thought that since today is your birthday…'

An eyebrow twitch as Kanda's eyes fell on that _disturbing_ piece pastry that Walker brought up to the surface of the table. The said cake was rectangular in shape and decorated with a girly baby-pink frosting base, laced with soft yellow accents around the edges. White and yellow star-shaped sprinkles were scattered across the entirety of the cake as a delicate decoration. This ridiculously embellish edible was topped with a decent sized _*Hello Kitty _figurine holding a matching plastic set of cute plastic balloons of soft rainbow colours.

_What kind of sick joke is this? _

'I had this cake made especially for you. It's strawberry. It couldn't possibly be _chocolate_, as you know how it's not according to my fancy and I was hoping we could eat this _together_.'

Finders, exorcists, and everyone else turned their attention to the 'special' couple in the corner. Snickers and soft whispers could be heard throughout the dining hall. Lavi was laughing quietly close-by, out of plain site, waiting for the opportune moment…

Kanda rounded up on Allen angrily, 'Why the fuck would I eat this piece of shit?'

This British brat was treating him like some cheap _twat_!

'But _Yuu_, surely you would do it for your _boyfriend_?' Allen said sweetly, his silver eyes glittering with innocence as he smoothly slipped his gloveless human hand into the Japanese's and intertwined their fingers together.

Again with his fucking _given_ name! Was the stupid bean _trying_ to piss him off? And since when were they a bloody _couple_?

The English exorcist leaned his head against the taller one's shoulder, exposing his soft features, particularly, his pale lips that sparkled in the cafeteria's bright lights. Walker tried his best to look slightly offended.

The boy's laced lips instantly caught Kanda's attention. The word 'cute' _almost_ came to mind, but second exorcist was much too prideful to admit such things.

'What the fuck's wrong with you, _Bean Sprout_?' The nineteen-year-old sneered.

Allen did his best to ignore _BaKanda_'s dreadful little nickname for him. He was in too deep and Kanda was trying to break him, so Walker needed to step up his game.

The sixteen-year-old moved to straddle the Second exorcist's lap, facing him, a soft smile featured in his silver orbs

'I've always fancied that little nickname you've given me, you know that, but I love it so much more when you call me by my _real_ name. I enjoy hearing you say it with that lovely Japanese accent of yours, especially during our _special_ time', Allen purred as he ran a well manicured hand through Kanda's dark locks and proceeded to undo the red tie, allowing the latter's hair to fall before leaning forward and whispering '_A-ren_' in his best Japanese imitation.

The room grew deathly silent just as the couple's lips were just barely hovering each other, a bright light flashed, blinding the two exorcists.

'Allen**! RU—N!**' Lavi shouted as he darted out of the dining hall with a camera in one hand and a few Polaroid photographs in the other. He could be heard laughing the word _'proof!'_ triumphantly as he made a break for it.

Walker tried to follow his best friend's example, but found himself unable to escape as he was grabbed by his hair, stabilizing him and forcing him to look up as the Japanese exorcist's face as the nineteen-year-old grinned evilly.

"U-Uhm… Kanda?" Allen began, his trembling voice just barely above a whisper.

Kanda said nothing as he threw the smaller boy over his shoulder and proceeded to make his way out of the dining hall and into the dark corridors of the Black Order.

Allen shot a fearful expression towards the dining hall's crowd, but no one moved to help him. Damn.

_The English boy braced himself for the Hell that was to come._

_

* * *

_

Rough and exhausted moans escaped the English boy's lips as he gripped the sheets beneath him, his body dripping with sweat as Kanda was hovering above him.

"W-wait, Kanda…!" Allen exhaled, a small blush painted across his face as he smiled softly. Who knew the Japanese man felt the same way all along?

An arrogant smirk spread across Kanda's face as he leaned forward…

**x**

* * *

Review if you wish it

* * *

_notes: _

_*This was written based on a fanart done during a Yullen Week in 2009. The illustration can be found on deviantART by Shirononekojin under "Birthday Prank?"_

_*The ending scene is loosely based off an illustration of Kanda x Allen._

_*I thought about giving Allen glasses to further play on the 'moe' factor, but it didn't make it in.  
_

_*I might fill in the 'holes' later, such as what happens right after Kanda takes Allen away and elaborate more of the small preview at the end. If I feel like it.  
_

_*Moe` - This is Japanese slang to mean a certain type of fetish_

_*Hello Kitty is made by Sanrio._


	2. I ate your cake

Chapter 2 | Part 2 of _Birthday Cake_. I think I might have made it a bit more serious than the previous chapter, but hopefully I 'exaggerated' enough. There might be a small drabble conclusion or contiuation of what was cut off if I feel like it [or get enough feedback].

* * *

**Title: Birthday Cake, _I Ate Your Cake_.**

**Rated: M [Explicit MaleMale actions; Kanda's mouth]**

**Warning: BL lovers, stop after the first chapter; this chapter is slightly less than romantic. Unbeta-ed.  
**

**Mode: General/Romance**

**Count: 3,244 words**

**Summary: Lavi convinces Allen to pull a prank on Kanda; Lemon. AreKan/Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: Fan Literature based on Katsura Hoshino's manga series, D Gray-man.**

* * *

_The English boy braced himself for the Hell that was to come._

"Let go of me, BaKanda!" The white haired exorcist rudely demanded, thrashing about wildly against the larger Japanese male. Allen Walker had no intentions with giving in without a decent fight.

"Che".

"Hey, did you hear me, you jerk! Let me go!" Walker exhaled another irascible sound as he struggled more aggressively against his larger opponent; the sixteen-year-old then began to pull vigorously at the older boy's long silky dark locks that were still flowing freely after the interesting exchange between the two in the Order's dining hall.

Kanda opened a door to a room and finally dropped the white haired boy harshly on the hard tiled floor.

"Ow," Allen complained as he rubbed his painfully sore arse. "Couldn't you be gentle for once, you—Mmph!" Walker was cut off as the older Japanese male kneeled down and forcefully infiltrated the former's mouth, successfully shutting him up. The sixteen-year-old was quite startled. His initial instinct was to push the older boy away, irritable at his rough treatment, but the boy found himself melting into the kiss; he had been waiting to taste the older Japanese male for who knows how long.

Despite the delightful treat, the English boy's lungs burned, lacking oxygen. Walker tried to pry the larger male off his face, but rather than breaking the kiss and allowing the sixteen-year-old much needed air, Kanda fisted Allen's white locks and pressed the latter even harder against him, continuing with his oral rape.

'_I'll have to remember that kisses shut Bean Sprouts up_,' Kanda smirked inwardly.

Walker gasped roughly, desperate to suck in the necessary air that he had been so rudefully deprived of as the Japanese male finally broke the long and heated kiss. Allen leaned his forehead against the other's shoulder in an attempt to steady himself from his dizzy spell.

A thousand questions annoyed the English boy's brain. He found this whole situation bizarre. Didn't Kanda _hate_ him? Why did he just kiss him? Was this all a sick, twisted, and ghastly daydream that his moronic mind fancied up? Before the sixteen-year-old could interrogate his older partner, the Japanese exorcist shoved his greedy tongue in the boy's mouth, savoring the hot and moist cavern.

The dark haired samurai lifted his smaller companion off the floor and gently eased him onto the bed as he hovered over his small body as he continued to make out with the boy while he also stripped him of his black dress coat.

Allen melted into the kiss rather than struggle against the larger male, as he did last time and just took advantage of the situation; he had his heart dead set on Kanda for months and he finally had him.

The kiss was short lived as the silver-grey eyes widened as he felt the Japanese exorcist unbuckling his belt before pulling roughly at his trousers.

!

"Wait, what are you doing, Kanda!" Allen shrieked, questioning the other boy's actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing idiot?" Kanda answered back, his voice irritated. He didn't waste another second on the boy's curiosity and forcefully ripped the black pants off the white haired boy's slender body, not noticing a small container falling out of one of the pockets and onto the mattress.

Cobalt eyes widened questionable at the site he saw before him. He arched a thin eyebrow as he watched as the idiotic brat tried desperately to cover himself, but not succeeding well at all. Allen's long white dress shirt was crinkled and his red velvet cravat was in disarray, but that was insignificant. Kanda looked down to observe that the Bean Sprout's long and lankly milky legs were covered up by black thigh highs.

"You really are skinny, Bean Sprout," Kanda smirked as felt up the English boy's scrawny legs before dipping his head down to flick his tongue at a pale inner thigh. A light chuckle escaped his lips as Allen shuddered from his touch. The boy was so sensitive. It was absolute that the idiot was a virgin.

"Sh-shut up, BaKanda!" Walker stuttered back, embarrassed at having his pants unwillingly raped from his body.

* * *

"_Hey, Bean Sprout! Put these on", Lavi called out, throwing some dainty articles of clothing at the English teen. Silver orbs widened._

"_Hey, wait! These are things that __**Lenalee**__ would wear!" Walker complained, cheeks flaring up in hot embarrassment. Dressing up in his best was one thing, but he was a **boy**, not a **girl**!_

"_It will be worth it. Trust me, buddy, Kanda will appreciate it; you'll thank me, later", Lavi smiled, patting the smaller boy's shoulder._

* * *

Allen face grew ten shades darker as he recalled the memory. He wasn't seeing any benefit to this other than being ridiculed and mocked by Kanda, which he already got plenty of. The white haired boy shuddered out of his thoughts as his larger partner joined their lips together again, only this time, the kiss was short, light, and chaste. This confused Allen. One minute Kanda was being a rough arsehole, but a short fragile second later, he was sweet and gentle. This confusion was short lived, however, as a curt startled gasp flew out from the Bean Sprout's bruised lips.

Kanda bit and sucked at the boy's clavicle as he marked the smaller boy as his own. The Bean Sprout was _his_ property.

Walker grimaced at the pain he felt on the left side of the junction where the neck met the shoulder. _'What is he a bleed vampire now?'_ Allen complained mentally. The white haired boy pushed the elder boy away from him and brought themselves to a sitting position. He was just about to bring the latter into another kiss, but instead he ended up with his paleface in the mattress as Kanda stood up.

Allen growled in irritation, but kept his body planted into the white cotton sheets of Kanda's bed, only allowing his bright silver eyes up to see the Japanese male's fingers working effortlessly with his belt. His breath caught as Kanda freed his throbbing member. He felt his own erection twitch at the site of it, his eyes sparkling. 'He's so beautiful...' he thought before caving further into the mattress, feeling insignificant compared to his larger Japanese partner.

He bounced lightly against the bed sheets as Kanda brought his fully naked body back onto his mattress after removing all of his undesirable clothing.

The dark haired male interlocked his coarse fingers into the English boy's soft white hair, causing the sixteen-year-old to groan in pain as he roughly forced the boy towards him. He flipped Allen onto his back and curled his fingers into the waistband of Walker's boxers, but before he could remove the annoying barrier, the idiot grabbed his wrists, stopping him. Kanda growled, clearly irritated at the younger boy's futile struggling. He pried the petite hands away and pulled the underwear off the latter's skinny legs. Allen covered his face with his mismatched hands in brutal embarrassment as Kanda noticed another block in the road.

"Since when do you wear panties, Sprout?" The idiot bean's nether regions were covered by pale white panties accented with frills, lace, and blessed with a rich pink ribbon on each side. _'Che, stripping this brat was like opening a fucking present'_.

"I don't…" Allen mumbled through his hands, before turning around in a feeble attempt to mask his dark red face into the white linen sheets.

_Che, the idiot Rabbit…He could never go half way with anything._

The white haired boy put up a decent fight against the older Japanese male: Allen successfully landed several kicks, punches, and even occasionally pulled at the latter's long dark locks, but his struggle was in vain and Kanda was able to remove the disturbing white lacy panties from the kid's dainty body.

The Bean Sprout was really self-conscious now. Here he was, completely and utterly exposed. The sixteen-year-old never felt so vulnerable in his life. He wanted to crawl in a dark corner and hide forever.

Kanda's patience was growing thin at the idiot's behavior. What was the brat hiding for? "Why are you embarrassed, idiot?"

Allen whispered his answer, not necessarily trying to admit outwardly.

The Japanese male pulled the smaller exorcist into his lap, causing their erections to rub against the other. Allen blushed at the thought of bare skin to skin contact. Kanda brushed his lips against the Bean Sprout's softly, licking and sucking at the English boy's bottom lip. Allen opened his mouth and intertwined their tongues together. It wasn't long until Walker just simply submitted to Kanda and allowed the older male to completely dominate his mouth roughly. Kanda soon delved in deeper as Allen gasped, moaning at the elder's electric touch as the Japanese male rubbed their erections together, their sweat being used as a makeshift lubricant.

Kanda smirked into the kiss as the younger male jerked his hips upwards, desperate for more. He squeezed the head of the boy's cock, oozing out more precum before coating them both in the other's essence.

Allen wrapped his arms around the Japanese exorcist's neck and grinded his hips harder against the other, desperately feeling that he couldn't get close enough to that wonderful friction. He let out another short gasp, almost whimpering at the severed contact as Kanda broke the kiss.

The older dark haired male forced his younger partner on all fours; he guided the boy's face to his throbbing member. "Suck", he demanded.

The sixteen-year-old didn't want to submit to so a degrading act so easily, especially not to such irritating demands. Silver-grey glared up to sapphire, challenging the other.

Kanda had no patience for such childish games and smacked the idiot bean hard on the ass. The English boy cried out and Kanda took the opportunity to shove his cock into the Sprout's warm mouth.

Allen choked and gagged against the stiff member that was lodged harshly down his throat, the vocal chords of his larynx stimulating the dark haired male, almost causing a deep moan to escape from his lips –almost. Walker scratched at the other boy's tanned skin, marking his torso as Kanda fisted his hair and continued to orally fuck the Bean Sprout, not giving him time to relax his throat.

The nineteen-year-old noticed a stray bottle that dropped from the Bean Sprout's trousers earlier. He smirked upon noticing what substance the bottle contained. Kanda opened the bottle and lubricated two fingers, coating them with the cool and clear liquid before reaching behind his petite partner, rubbing against the other's virgin hole.

Muscles clenched as Walker's body grew tense at the unfamiliar intrusion as Kanda pressed a slick finger into his tight entrance. He squirmed as the older male probed his insides. Soon, another finger was added.

"K-Kanda. That…it hurts," Allen coughed, Kanda's cock still raping his throat.

"Che", Kanda dismissed. He could really care less. The idiot should take it like a man.

The English exorcist didn't want this. He thought everything was happening too fast. He admitted that he was somewhat enjoying himself, being with Kanda, but wasn't this all too soon? He had fancied the older Japanese male for awhile, but they had only just now started a relationship. Could this even be called a relationship? Walker didn't even know if the other boy loved him or even _liked_ him for that matter. He really was an idiot. How could he fall for such a prick? Kanda wasn't treating him like a lover at all, hell, he treated him as if he weren't even a person! He felt objectified.

Allen's inner thoughts were put on hold as his vision clouded, his silver-grey orbs seething in sparkling white. His petite body shivered as his Japanese partner's fingers continued to probe at his prostate, successfully hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

Kanda felt that he had stretched the smaller boy enough and withdrew himself from the English boy's mouth. Allen somewhat whimpered as the other also stopped pleasuring him, disappointed at the loss of pleasure. The dark haired exorcist coated his spit covered cock with the lubricant before he turned the white haired boy the other way, positioning himself at the sixteen-year-old puckered entrance.

Walker grimaced at this, feeling even more objectified. He moved to face the larger male, but was roughly pinned down by the shoulders into the mattress. "This is humiliating, you arse!" Allen wailed; trying desperately to escape from the latter's stronghold. He didn't want to be treated like some cheap whore.

Kanda ignored him and pressed into the tight virgin hole. Despite his rough treatment, he entered the petite boy slowly. He cared at least somewhat for the idiot Bean; he didn't want to hurt him.

Silver-grey eyes held back tears. He didn't like being treated this way. Why couldn't Kanda treat him like a person? It was his bloody first time and Kanda was being a completely insensitive and inconsiderate jerk. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought that Kanda only wanted him physically and was just treating him like some cheap twat* that Master Cross would normally sleep with.

The Japanese exorcist stopped himself as he noticed that the latter's shivering was just not from the physical pain of being penetrated. "What are you—Are you _crying_, you idiot?"

"N-No…" Allen whimpered softly, his eyes betraying him as more tears fell.

"Do not lie to me, Sprout", Kanda spat harshly.

Allen sighed. Always rough, never gentle. All the stupid BaKanda could do was insult and humiliate him. "It's nothing, Kanda…" as he flashed a small delicate smile behind him.

Kanda withdrew from the boy and flipped him over. The idiot bean did his best to hide his face from the larger male, but Kanda just grabbed his face and forced the white haired boy to look at him. "What is it, you idiot".

Silver grey connected to deep cobalt, half expecting to see nothing but pure annoyance, but Allen was surprised when he saw that Kanda's eyes featured anything but; something that he had never seen before. At least, it's not something he'd expect from Kanda. Compassion perhaps...?

Allen admitted his insecure thoughts of feeling objectified and how he thought that Kanda could never love him. His eyes widened as the dark haired male wrapped his arms around his small form delicately, holding him as if he were made of fragile glass and about to break at the slightest touch. Kanda's mood swings were really making him very dizzy.

Kanda brought the white haired boy into a soft, but passionate kiss before placing the bean sprout back down onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry…" the Japanese boy muttered, feeling slightly guilty for his actions.

The Bean Sprout just blinked, stunned. Was Kanda actually…_apologizing_ to _him_?

A small and light blush graced Kanda's cheeks, but he turned his head away to hide this from the white haired idiot.

"Listen up, you stupid Bean", Kanda muttered, "If you want, we can stop this right now". Despite that the nineteen-year-old was enjoying himself, he wasn't selfish enough to not want Allen to enjoy it, too. Plus, he didn't want to hear the idiot Bean Sprout bitch about how he raped him later.

Petite mismatched hands came up to softly caress the elder boy's face. Walker smiled sweetly, his silver orbs silently telling the latter that it was all right before spreading his milky legs apart.

Kanda situated the English boy's slender legs over his shoulders. Rough and exhausted moans escaped the English boy's lips as he gripped the sheets beneath him, his body dripping with sweat as Kanda was hovering above him.

"K-Kanda…!" Allen exhaled, a small blush painted across his face as he smiled softly. Who knew the Kapanese man felt the same way all along? An arrogant smirk spread across Kanda's face as he leaned forward as he bent down to take the boy's mouth into another kiss. Allen's fingers twisted into the other's soft midnight tresses, not taking long to melt into the other's powerful, but now gentle mouth.

The dark haired male used the kiss as a distraction to help his petite lover relax as he penetrated his tight ass once again.

Tears slowly formed in Allen's silver eyes as his beaten and red inflamed backside was again penetrated by his partner's hard cock. Kanda bent down, licking the boy's pain away, trying his best to help ease the white hair boy into relaxing as much as possible.

Once Kanda was fully inside the English boy, he stayed still, silently waiting for the Bean Sprout to get adjusted to the new sensation of being penetrated.

"M…Move, Kanda", Allen breathed out as he wiggled his hips, trying to get used to having something deep inside him. He kept telling himself that he could handle the pain and that it would all eventually get better.

Kanda gave a short primitive noise as a reply and began to move inside the sixteen-year-old. He pulled out and thrust back inside, hitting the bean's sweet spot that his fingers had found previously.

The English boy gasped out a moan as his Japanese lover massaged his sensitive prostate, the pain being masked by white pleasure. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's body, telling him to take him in deeper. "More…Please, Kanda…I need more" he begged for the other to press inside him harder…faster.

The larger male smirked at the other male's slutty behavior. The sixteen-year-old moaned out his name over and over as Kanda continued to hit that special bundle of nerves. Kanda grabbed onto the latter's dainty illiums, thrusting inside him harder and rougher. The younger boy's stomach tightened and clenched as he neared climax. A couple of more thrusts, he was spent.

Allen thought he was imagining things in his recent stupor; he thought he heard Kanda moan out something significant just before he, too, climaxed. 'Did…he did not just…?' the white haired boy questioned, his brain stupid after being fucked senseless. His dark haired lover pulled out of him and rolled to the side, but still cradled the smaller body in his arms.

* * *

"Let go, Bean Sprout", Kanda muttered softly, trying to remove the clinging idiot away from his body. They both looked obscene. It was five in the morning and the Japanese male wished to clean himself up in the bathhouse before going on with his usual training and morning meditation.

"Hey, idiot, wake up", Kanda shook the younger boy, trying to jerk him into consciousness. The bean just mumbled something stupidly under his breath and snuggled against the Japanese male, Kanda's dark hair tickling against the boy's livid cheeks, a sweet smile spreading across his delicate face.

_So cute…_

Despite that Kanda found this rather cute, he grew impatient and smacked at the white haired boy's bruised arse and kicked him off the bed.

"Ow", the boy whimpered softly, rubbing the tender lump that now formed on top if his head from the fall. "The bloody hell was that for, you prick!"

Not so cute anymore.

Kanda just grunted in reply and made his way towards the door, but before leaving his private quarters for the hot springs, he glared murderously at the English exorcist. "Tell anyone that I called you by name, Bean Sprout, your ass will regret it later". And with that, he left.

Allen couldn't help smile at the latter's predictability. He laughed,_ 'He really does have that lovely accent with my name'_.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

_Notes:_

_+ Anita was cool._*


End file.
